I'M JUST A BURDEN TO EVERYONE!
by animebabe1212
Summary: when a transfer student named Akita Neru came to Voca high everything was turning out great until she met Len Kagamine, she had a deep crush on him. but since Rin started to treat Neru like she was a burden to everyone,she's suffering.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first story so please review and tell me how much you liked it, and if you want to give_

_Advice, please don't flip out on me ok so on with the story…_

NERU'S FIRST DAY

"I have a new student to introduce to you" The teacher said coming in the classroom

With a girl that had golden eyes that looked like they were sparkling and golden hair

That was tied in a side ponytail.

"Class this is a transfer student from Tetsukai high, Akita Neru" Neru was nervous. She

Then introduce herself in front of the class ,"I'm Neru Akita…I'm very….very….pleased to meet you!"

Everyone in the class was whispering ,"Kawaii…"

"OHHH SO CUTEEE!" Miku yelled running out of her desk and hugging Neru like a pillow.

"HATSUNE-SAN! DO NOT SUDDENLY HUG THE TRANSFER STUDENT LIKE A PILLOW!" the teacher

Yelled. Miku then pouted and sat back to her desk.

*let's just skip the school part :P*

Neru was walking back home from school and heard running footsteps. She looked behind her and

There was Miku waving at her.

"NERU-SAN!" Miku yelled.

"oh? Miku-san? What is it?" Neru turned around now facing Miku.

"want to hang out at lunch tomorrow?" Miku asked.

"well, sure why not?" Neru shrugged and smiled.

"YAY! oh and Neru…"

"yeah?"

"ummm well I was thinking we should hang out more"

Neru was surprised. A friend already?

"well sure I guess?" Neru replied.

"Yayy! Well I'll see you tomorrow" Miku skipped off.

Neru waited and then walked towards her house.

SO THERE, MY FIRST CHAPTER OF A NEW STORY HOPE YOU LIKED!

AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

_dun dun dun duuun! Finally wrote the secondchapter of the story…_

_rated M for later chaps…_

**Chap 2:A True Best friend**

**Neru was running in the school hallway. she had her brown lunchbag in her mouth. her homework was in the right hand and her books on the other.**

**The teacher was doing attendance, ''Akita! Akita? what is she late?'' Neru slammed opened the door. **

**''no no wait I'm not late!'' everybody looked at her, a slight blush came across Neru's face, ''um...and your excuse is Akita?'' the teacher asked,** **''uh um well yes I...'' she looked around the classroom the whole classroom was snickering and giggling at her except for Miku and this blonde boy.**

**The teacher cleared her throat, '' , do you have an explanation or not?'' Neru looked at the ground, ''well I woke up late?'' the teacher looked at Neru and sighed, ''next time wake up early "** **Neru walked up to her sat right next to Nero. Neru looked at Nero then to her desk, ''ok class, take out your history books and turn to page 450 blah blah blah'' **

**'oh please lunch bell help us get out of here' Neru thought. she looked down at the blank paper.**

**she look around. she blushed when she saw the blonde boy, she blushed. Neru snapped out of it and**

**went back to work.**

**The bell rang, "LUNCH TIME!" Miku yelled excitingly. She jumped up and down like a bunny. Neru grabbed her lunch bag and walked next to Miku, "ah! Neru! You look pretty with your hair down! You look even prettier than Rin!" "Rin?" Neru was confused, "who's Rin?" she asked.**

"**oh she's the most popular girl in school..that little bitch…" Miku mumbled, "oh…"**

**Miku grabbed Neru's arm, "c'mon let's go I'm starving" both ran in the school's lunchroom.**

"**soooo…what do you want to talk about?" Miku asked as she sat by Neru.**

"**well, I saw this cute blonde boy" Neru saw that crazy look in Miku's eyes, "OMG! That's Len Kagamine! The hottest boy in school!" she squealed. She grabbed Neru's arm and squeezed it hard, "ARM ARM ARM!" Neru yelled in pain. Miku let's go of her arm, "oh gomen"**

"**but the sad thing is, he's Rin's boyfriend," Miku shooked her head sadly.**

"**well-" Neru was cut off by some rude girl with blonde hair, "excuse me but both of you are sitting in our table"**

**Neru looked back, there, stood Rin Kagamine, "yeah so?" Miku leaned into Neru's ear, "what are you doing!" Neru ignored Miku, "so? So? I'll show you so" Rin spilled milk on Neru's head. **

**Miku covered her mouth in shock, "got Milk?" Rin dropped the milk carton on the floor and walked away laughing. **

**Neru looked at Miku with teary eyes and ran to the girl's bathroom, "Neru!" Miku ran after her. Miku looked around the hallway and heard crying noises coming from the girl's bathroom.**

**Miku opened the door, "Neru?" she saw her coiled up on the bathroom floor, "Neru are you alright?"**

"**no Miku, I'm not alright" Neru sniffed. Miku hugged Neru, "as your friend I will always be by your side"**

**Neru wiped her tears away and smiled at Miku, "thanks Miku your really are a true best friend" **

**Miku helped Neru up, "c'mon let's get you all cleaned up" both of them exit the bathroom.**

**(let's skip school time lol)**

**At Miku's house**

**Miku was opening the door to her house, "as a sister your always welcome here!"**

**Neru walked inside, "wow this place looks beautiful" the walls were white, the stairs looked golden and classy, strange…it's just like her house. Then she heard the sound of someone running downstairs, "AHHH! DON'T KILL ME ZATSUNE!" Mikuo screamed. Zatsune was running downstairs chasing after him, "BITCH I'M GOING TO STICK A HOOK IN YOUR FUCKING THROAT!" she yelled.**

**A sweatdrop came down Neru's forehead, "sorry my brother and sister always fight…let's ignore them and go upstairs to my room!" Neru nodded and followed Miku upstairs. Miku closed the door behind her and sat on the edge of bed, "what should we do?" she asked.**

"**well, we can tell each other's secrets?" Neru replied. Miku was so excited when she heard that, "OK! I'll go first! Did you know, I cry when someone says leek spoiler?" Neru laughed, "haha leek spoiler" Miku cried, "oh c'mon not now!" Miku got up and laugh.**

"**so who's your crush?" Miku asked. Neru blushed, "oh that blonde dude…-"**

"**LEN?" Neru covered Miku's mouth and put a finger to her mouth, "shhhhh don't tell anyone"**

"**I promise I won't especially Rin I know how she's like…"**

"**OK SLAP SWEAR!" Neru yelled.**

"**slap swear? Oh yah" Miku got ready in position and slapped Neru.**

**Neru slapped her back, "ok now harder"**

**Both of them slapped each other harder.**

"**OW!" **

"**ok…oh can you ask your mom to sleep over at my house?" Miku asked.**

"**my mom always says yes to anything so yeah.."**

**Miku jumped up and down, "EEP!"**

"**this is going to be the best sleep over ever!" she said.**

"**I'm glad you're my best friend" Neru said.**

"**awww" Miku hugged Neru.**

_There second chap xD don't firget to review please!_


End file.
